A Demigod's Fate
by TheGirlThereReading
Summary: 'Being a half-blood was dangerous. It was scary. Most of the time it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.' It happened to them all. Bianca di Angelo. Zoë Nightshade. Ethan Nakamura. Charles Beckendorf. Silena Beaurgaurd. Luke Castellan. Sally named her son Perseus so he could have a happy ending. But the fates love to think different. One-shot. WARNING: FEELS. Post HoO.


**disclaimer: Percy and Annabeth are Rick Riordan's. Sophia and Luke are mine.**

* * *

The oldest, the son, had been first. Though he had his father's raven black hair and sense of humor her mostly took after his mother. He had his mother's startling grey eyes and brains.

He also had the need to have a plan, a backup plan, a backup for the backup. A plan A, plan B, plan C. He took after his mother with that. It was even the goddess of wisdom's motto.

 _Always, always have a plan._

And he did. Until the stupid hellhound attack. It was sudden. He didn't have time for a plan. It was the one thing he lacked of his father. His father's ability to screw logic and just fight. Even his mother could have done that if she had to.

But not him. Not him.

He needed a plan. But there was no time. No backup. Nothing.

The hellhound had struck from behind. It's teeth had sunk into his ribs and pierced his heart.

He'd only been fifteen and he'd died a painful death. A hero's death, just like his namesake.

Luke Jackson had had a demigod's fate.

* * *

She'd been next. She, unlike her brother, took more of her father's traits. She had her mother's blonde curls and lean stance.

But she had her father's sea green orbs. She had his loyalty. His love for the sea.

She'd begun swimming at age three. Ever since, she'd go out into the ocean. Her father usually accompanied her. As friendly as the animals were to the Sea's granddaughter it was still dangerous. As she grew, though, the less worried her father became. Soon she'd go alone. She'd play.

Then she came home one day. She was running a fever and kept fainting.

The centaur diagnosed her right away.

She had cancer. A special cancer that mortals and immortals were immune to. That only affected demigods and their offspring. The cancer that had claimed many demigods. Hazel Levesque, Travis Stoll, Clarisse la Rue, Piper McLean and her daughter Mary, Will Solace and many more.

The cancer that was incurable by even the god of medicine.

She gave up on life after that. She pretended to be strong as she lay unmoving on the cot in the Big House. She didn't complain.

Until one day she broke. She yelled and screamed at her helpless parents. She doesn't care anymore. There's no use. She doesn't want to live like this. Why keep her alive?

She wants to die.

She screamed until there was no sound. Cried until there were no more tears.

When her father came to check on her the next morning, only to find his daughter lifeless on the tear stained cot.

The pain and the absence of any desire to live had killed her.

She had only been thirteen and she'd died a sorrowful death.

She had died a hero's death.

Sophia Jackson had had a demigod's fate.

* * *

She'd been the last straw.

Only a year after their daughter, she'd drained her lives.

It was Riptide that had done the job too.

Sparring often helped them let go of their grief, their pain. It was what they did best.

She'd forgotten to block. She'd forgotten that he had pain bottled up inside him to. He'd forgotten how much a knife through the stomach could hurt.

He'd murdered his own wife. He'd killed himself by killing her.

 _But it was an accident._

So what? She was dead. And it was all his fault.

His sword arm had burned. It was that arm that had killed her. It was he who had killed her.

She'd died a sudden death.

She had died a hero's death.

Annabeth Jackson had had a demigod's fate.

* * *

The flames didn't burn him at first. They never did. He was a son of Poseidon. Why would they?

But then there was a searing pain.

He didn't remember how he'd gotten the fire or why he'd chosen it in the first place.

He'd woken up the rest of the campers. They'd tried to stop him. They'd tried to save this man, this hero. He'd tried to stop it himself, realizing this wasn't solving anything, but he couldn't.

Then he realized what this was.

This was the price. The price for killing his beautiful wife.

The price for ever thinking he could have a perfect family. He could have a normal life.

But he wouldn't.

He would have an agonizing death.

He would have a hero's death.

Like the rest of his family, Percy Jackson would have a demigod's fate.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about that. It's a random idea that I had when I was having a particularly down day.** **I had to get it down.**

* * *

 _They'd died a horrible death._

 _They'd died a hero's death._

 _The Jacksons had had a demigod's fate_


End file.
